The present invention relates to wireless communications between people. There are a number of ways for people to stay in touch by using wireless communications. Over short distances, people can use walkie-talkies to communicate, and over longer distances, cellular telephones, or the use of a telephone to a pager. Each of these cases generally involves one person sending a written or audio message to the other person using a dedicated communications device. In the case of a cell phone, pager, or walkie-talkie, the person with the device carries the device in his or her pocket or in some form of holster.
These methods generally rely on sound to gain attention. Some pagers, however, include mechanical vibrators so that a person may know that a message is arriving by the vibration. When the vibration occurs, the recipient then looks to the pager for the message. A variation of such a pager are dedicated, limited purpose pagers provided in restaurants for patrons waiting for tables; such pagers may only vibrate (or beep) because the message to the patron that he or she should see the host for a table is understood.